


Payback a Bitch

by DnxDarkDevil



Category: Glee
Genre: Forceful Sex, M/M, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnxDarkDevil/pseuds/DnxDarkDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck owes Kurt a favor and when it’s time to pay him back he is happy to accept if it means torturing a little Warbler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here and my Puck/Sebastian and it might be weird. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

The nurse’s office was quite after lunch since she went out for her lunch and Puck found it to be the perfect time to take his afternoon nap. He always knew making a spare key to her office was one of the smartest things he has ever done.

Even though no one ever came into her office while she was out Puck still locked the door and as soon as he was on one of the little beds he was out like a light.

Puck was a heavy sleeper so he didn’t hear the doorknob jingle or the sound of it open and close. He did hear his name being called and someone shaking him hard enough to wake the dead.

“Noah Puckerman if you applied as much time to your school work as you do to sleeping I believe you would have graduated a long time ago.” The voice of Kurt Hummel said as Puck rubbed his eyes and gave him a grin.

“Hummel even though I enjoy your company since you crack jokes at Rachel’s clothes and not mine, but this is my hour of sleep.” He propped himself up on his elbows as Kurt sat down in a nearby chair.” But how did you get in here?”

Kurt pulled out his nail fill and started to fill his nails as he looked around the room.” There is more than one use for a nail fill Noah and Quinn showed me one of them a few weeks ago.”

Pucks eyes went blank and then he smile and nodded his head. He remembered seeing Quinn use her nail fill to unlock her car door and if she couldn’t find anything to do for a job in the future she had a chance as a cat burglar.

“Now for the reason that I’m here is for you to pay me back.” Kurt said as he put away his fill and pulled out his phone.

“Well Kurt since your hobbit won’t do the job guess I can do it for you.” He said sitting up and started to slide his shirt over his head.”But I don’t do pictures or videos.”

Kurt stared blank at him for a second until he cleared his throat.”Noah I’m not here for sexual service. I’m here for you to repay me from giving your drunken self a ride home that one night you and Finn went out.”

“Remember you called me and tried to seduce me over the phone into giving you a ride home.”Puck remembered that night since Finn ditched him late in the night for Rachel and Puck was rejected by this hot girl who chose some guy with short hair over him.

In Pucks opinion the guys’ chest was sticking out a little too far and his jeans were tight and he must’ve had a small dick since Puck couldn’t see an imprint of one.

“Alright I do owe you for that. So tell me what you need Ol Puck to do for you princess?”

Kurt smirked at the name as he didn’t take his eyes off his phone.

“His name is Sebastian Smyth.”Kurt said holding his phone up to face book with a some guys picture on it wearing one of those Dalton uniforms.” And I need you to ‘talk’ to him for me.”

Handing his phone over to Puck he stood up and paced around the room.” You see Blaine wanted to go visit his friends and I went with him and when we got there ‘that’ was there.” He said pointing to his phone which Puck was scrolling around the kid’s face book.

“He keeps in touch with Blaine from time to time and well it’s starting to get to me. Jeff said Sebastian likes to get a little touchy with some of the other gay guys and straight guys at Dalton and well I think he’s set his eyes on Blaine.”

Handing back the phone Puck stretched his arms seeing how he won’t be getting his nap today.” So you want me to threaten him, scare him or ruff him up a little bit?”

Kurt put his phone back in his bag and pulled it up over his shoulder.”No I want you to.” He paused and soon a devilish grin appeared on his face that Puck only sees when he is looking at people magazine.”I want you to do what you do best.”

Kurt left the room and soon the bell rang for the last period to start.

Puck didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He thought about it in class, but with Santana talking in his ear and the teacher playing some audio tape he couldn’t figure it out.

Since he couldn’t drive still since last year’s ATM drive away he had Santana drive him to Westerville and told her about what he was suppose to do.

“And you don’t even know what to do. That’s just sad Puckerman isn’t it obvious.” Santana said taking a bite out of her double cheeseburger as Puck dipped his fries in ketchup. Mc Donald’s was the first stop they made on their trip to Dalton.

“Look I overheard Princess and Oparh talking about him the other day and Oparh said he kind of reminds her of me. Now when I looked at him he doesn’t even scream Santana Lopez, but Tina told me that he acts like me.”

Puck nodded his head as he shoveled half his burger in his mouth. Looking from the road to the slob in her passenger seat Santana couldn’t fight back rolling her eyes at him.”Attractive, really it is.”  

Wiping his mouth Puck took a swig of his drink.”So what are you saying? I should go out and buy him a cat.”

“That was one time and it was only cause I was cramping real bad and looking at that cat made me feel better cause he was fat. Brittney took him home with her and named it something tuberten.”

Rolling her window down she started throwing her trash out and laughed when a bag hit a little girl on her bicycle.” Since I have to spell everything out listen good you hear.”

Santana laid out a plan for Puck to follow and when they pulled into the parking lot of Dalton Academy They both had a grin on their face as Puck got what he was suppose to do.

Getting out he started walking to the main building.”Don’t take too long, got it. It’s an hour drive back and I have Cheerio practice so I have to hurry home to TVO Chelsea Lately tonight.”

Waving back Puck made his way into the main building.

He has never been here even when some of the other guys use to come and visit Kurt with Finn. It looked like the inside of a mansion that belongs to some vampire in an old movie. Everything was nice and tidy and in place.

Kurt sent him directions to his phone where the Warblers practice and the time they ended. He hoped that he would be the only one since everyone else knew that he was with New Directions and it would blow his plan.

Walking up to two double doors he peaked inside. The whole room looked like the rest of Dalton, but it looked more like a court room then anything.

Looking around someone sitting on the large table caught his eye. The boy was sitting with one leg crossed over the other and was reading some papers sitting on his lap. Puck knew this was the Sebastian boy he was sent to deal with.

The boy didn’t notice Puck until he walked in and closed the door behind him.

The boy gave him a confused look then rolled his eyes.”I knew that Dalton started the Juvenile rehabilitation program, but they let them walk around unsupervised.”

Puck clenched his fist tightly. He couldn’t blow what he had to do or it would make Kurt relationship harder. Taking a deep breath he put on his sexiest grin.”I was wondering if you could help me out. You see it’s my first time here and I’m a bit lost. This place is like a maze.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.” Ok I’ll help you out. Do you know where you’re going?”

Thinking for a minute Puck said the first thing that came to mind.” I’m looking for the principal’s office. I’m trying to attend Dalton and I got my directions mixed up.”

Straighten the papers laying beside him Sebastian hummed to himself.” Well you see the ‘headmaster’ is out. He is only here in the morning until lunch when he leaves. Would you care to think of something else to trick me Noah?”

Puck went wide eyed at him knowing his name and Sebastian gave a devilish smile at the bull eyes he hit.

“That is your name isn’t it? Noah Puckerman you’re a member of New Directions along with Blaine and Kurt Hummel. I had seen you all perform at Regional’s against the Warblers last year.”

Gathering his papers up, he walked over to Puck until he was standing in front of him.”Tell Kurt he isn’t going to get rid of me so easily with some gorilla that can’t even think of a good plan.”

Patting him on the shoulder Sebastian continued to walk past him until an arm swung around his neck and kept in standing beside Puck.

“Now, now Sebby I didn’t drive so far and so long for you to just make fun of me and my friends.”

Sebastian didn’t move his head he just looked straight ahead. He was a little scared, but at the same time turned on.”Then what did you come here for?” The last part broke and you could hear the fear which was enough to put a grin on Pucks face.

Papers were flying through the air as Sebastian was slung back onto one of the couches. Before he can register what happened or act two calloused hands grabbed onto his wrist and pinned them above his head.

Puck didn’t care about labels. To him sex was sex whether it was with a guy or girl and he had done his research about gay sex in case he ever did get around to trying it.

“I hear you like to have fun Sebby. Well then we have a lot in common cause I like to have fun too and I figured we could play together.” The last part sent shivers down Sebastian spine as Puck put both of his wrists into one hand and used the other to run up and down the boys covered stomach.

“You think you’ll get away with this? Someone will come in and then you’ll be caught.” Sebastian said as his face started to turn red and it suddenly felt like it was getting to hot.

“Well good thing that I locked the door behind me then isn’t it. No can interrupt us.”As he spoke he was unbuttoning the Warblers shirt and opened it up to reveal his chest which was moving fast.

“We’re not nervous are we? I figured you’ve done this plenty of times.” He said as he ran a hand down his chest to his stomach and back up.

He could feel the boy’s body jumping back at his touch trying to escape, but he was kept in place by the hand that held his wrists down and the body between his legs that kept him in place.

Puck unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off. His pants were starting to get tight and as much as he wanted to savior this he knew he only had a short time until Santana would barge in.

Sliding his shirt off with his free hand he paused when he felt Sebastian’s hard on rub against his.”Someone is enjoying this.” Grinding there dicks together he looked up when he heard a moan escape from the warblers mouth.

A blush crept on Sebastian’s face as he looked away. “Aw come on now Sebby. You can look at all this since you’re going to get it.” Puck said.

He popped the button to his pants and slid them down to his ankles. He heard a gasp and looked up to see Sebastian looking at his hard dick.”You like what you see Sebby. It’s like this just for you.”

He grinded again and the sneer that was on the boys face turned into something else and a moan was all he said.

Puck unzipped the Warblers pants and slid them off him and threw them on the floor.”You ready for this.”

It wasn’t a question as he spit into his hand and pumped his dick a few times before positioning himself right in front of Sebastian’s entrance with his legs over his shoulders.

“Wait you idiot. You’re going to hurt me like that. I’m not even ready yet.”He was cut off as Puck put his hand over his mouth and thrust himself inside.

Sebastian closed his eyes tight and tried to fight the pain.

Puck watched the boys face and when he didn’t open his eyes he started to move in and out. He picked up a rhythm that matched Sebastian’s breathing. The harder he was breathing the faster Puck went.

Soon Sebastian opened his eyes as the pain slowly turned to pleasure and he was humming moans behind Pucks hand.

Once he removed his hand from the boy’s mouth it was like a switch was turned on that only turned Puck on more to the point he was pounding the boy into the couch.

Between the moans and heavy breathing he had let go of Sebastian’s hands which found their way around Pucks neck and he had one hand gripped onto the boys shoulder and the other on the arm of the couch.

Puck could feel himself getting ready to let it out and he knew that Sebastian wouldn’t be long.

“Try not to be too loud.”Sebastian shook his head from the crook of Pucks neck as he knew what was coming.

A few more thrust and soon he felt Sebastian cum all over there stomach and he held back the moan by biting down on Pucks neck which only made him cum faster.

They laid there in there mess breathing hard. Puck was the first to move as his pulled his pants up and putting his jacket on.

He looked down at the boy who just stared over towards the windows.

Puck figured he wouldn’t say anything and soon he left the room and returned back to Santana’s car which was in a different spot.

 Getting in he noticed shopping bags in the back seat and all Santana said was he took too long and she got bored.

They didn’t speak until they passed the ‘Welcome To Lima’ sign when Santana smirked at him.

“Looks like you had fun.” She said as he gave her a confused look.

She pointed to his neck which he had to admit did feel weird. He opened the visor mirror and was shocked to see a huge bruise on his neck and when he got a close look at it and seen the teeth marks he smirked.

“Yea I had fun. I think we both did.”


End file.
